The invention relates to a page marking means for books, magazines, etc., and in particular to a device that cuts a portion along the periphery of the page and folds the portion to provide a tab extending beyond the periphery of the page.
There are various techniques available for marking a page in a book or magazine. Such techniques range from bookmarks to paper clips to tabs that can be adhesively secured to an edge of a page. In all of these instances a supply of the bookmarks, paper clips, or tabs is needed for marking each page that needs to be designated. Therefore, if a large number of pages need to be designated for future location the same amount of bookmarks or paper clips will be needed. In cases where it is necessary to indicate a specific line as well as the page, bookmarks fail to provide that feature. Further, tabs that are adhesively placed along the edge of a page are not reusable and are generally destroyed when a magazine or paperback book is discarded.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a device that will quickly place a tab so that it is extending from a peripheral edge of a page such that the tab is disposable without any cost to the owner of the book or magazine. Further, it is desirable to provide a tab that can be placed at a particular line on a page.
The invention provides a page indicator for placing a tab on a predetermined page of a book, magazine, or other publication. The page indicator includes a device having means for cutting an edge portion of a page so that it is situated along the peripheral edge of the page. The device further provides a means to fold over the end portion after cutting so that the cut end portion extends beyond the peripheral edge of the page to form a tab. In one aspect of the invention, the page indicator includes a means for actuating the cutting and folding means.
Other objects, advantages and applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.